


Welcome

by LadyTodd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Day 7, F/M, I still suck at titles, skyeward week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTodd/pseuds/LadyTodd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In time he'd let her go, stopped seeing her around the Bus when she wasn't there anymore, but he was never quite able to stop his thoughts from drifting to the bubbly girl with soft hair and a sweet smile.</p>
<p>He'd certainly never expected to see her here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the 2014 Skyeward Week Day 7: Free Day
> 
> It's an idea that;s been bouncing around my head for a while, so I thought I'd give it a try. I might post more in this world later, but I've got no immediate plans to do so right now.

Ward leaned against the wall causally, crossing his arms as he listened to Garrett give the order to bring in their guests and newest allies. He wasn't sure what to expect from Mors or his daughter, but one thing was certain; this meeting would prove interesting.

Mors was a powerful Chinese cult leader who was said to have special powers. He and his cult had dropped off the radar just under twenty four years ago. Rumour had it that he'd been searching for his daughter who had been stolen not long before the death of his late wife. He'd apparently found her, reemerged into the world with a literal bang (the explosions that had destroyed three villages and an entire forest in the Hunan Province of China had shocked the world and reinforced the fear Hydra's rising had brought forth) and now wanted to ally himself with Hydra, or more specifically Garrett.

He had gotten in contact with them through Raina, who apparently had a connection with the cult leader through her past. While Garrett hadn't said exactly what the plan was Ward did know that both parties were only interested in using Hydra for their own means and were looking to help each other rise to power. The hope was that they would be able to create a mutually beneficial partnership or something. 

Garrett had explained to Ward that Mors' powers weren't just a rumour, but were in fact very much real. He and his daughter were apparently not human but aliens of some kind. What kind he would not tell Garrett, claiming that it no longer mattered. It was Ward's job to try and get it out of the daughter of possible, but if not Garrett was more interested in preserving their alliance with such a powerful group.

Garrett was seated at the desk in front of Ward's position, looking the picture of calm, collected power and strength. Ward's position behind him expressed both a lack of concern and a trust in their new allies as well as confidence in their abilities to defend themselves. Appearances were everything in meetings like this. 

That and Ward really wasn't concerned in the slightest. He and Garrett could handle anything Mors might attempt, especially with the multitude of Hydra agents around them. Both parties needed each other anyway. Mors needed Garrett for his influence in Hydra and it's resources and Garrett needed Mors for his powers, which might hold the key to saving him.

Ward needed what Garrett needed. It was that simple. 

The door opened and a tall, thin man with dark hair stepped through. Despite being from China he did not appear to be of Asian descent. At first glance he appeared rather unimposing and average, but a closer look showed dark eyes and a hardened face that told of true danger. 

A young woman stepped in beside him and out of the shadows of the doorway, causing Ward's eyes to widen and his mind to go blank with shock.

Whatever he had been expecting, it certainly wasn't this.

The woman was Skye.

He hadn't seen his former rookie since the mission where she'd betrayed the team for her boyfriend. When it had all ended Coulson had listened to her story about searching for her family, but remained unmoved, stating that they couldn't trust her anymore. She was removed from the team and warned to stop searching for her family, because if S.H.I.E.L.D. had redacted the file then they must have had a reason. On her way to the Hub for debrief and transport to a secure location where she could live her life under S.H.I.E.L.D.'s watchful eye she had disappeared from the vehicle and not been seen since. The team had searched for their former teammate but found nothing. It was like she was a ghost. 

He could still remember her eyes as she was lead away from them, hands cuffed in front of her. They'd shown such anger and hurt, as well as a deep sadness. It was only when she was about to be put inside the van that they'd changed, hardening and gaining a fierce, determined edge as she vowed to never stop looking for her family. 

No matter how hard Ward tried to forget, he still remembered they way she'd stared into his eyes from the window as they drove away with her. It had been the last time he'd seen her, his beautiful, passionate rookie. 

Ward had tried to be happy she was gone. After all, she was an unknown variable and a threat to his mission. She wasn't something he could plan for, so having her out of the way was best. However, as time went on and he walked into rooms expecting to see her lounging casually in some damn low cut shirt he realized that he honestly missed her.

The Bus seemed to quiet, to empty without her. No more exaggerated yawns as she drug herself into the cargo hold for training, no more charger cords lying on the couch where he wanted to sit, no more honest, bright laughter from her bunk as she talked with FitzSimmons. No more Skye. 

When they'd been unable to find her he'd felt concern, after all she was only partially trained and reckless as all hell. She'd never make it out there if she was still searching for her family. 

In time he'd let her go, stopped seeing her around the Bus when she wasn't there anymore, but he was never quite able to stop his thoughts from drifting to the bubbly girl with soft hair and a sweet smile.

He'd certainly never expected to see her here. 

The feeling was obviously mutual as she did a double take at the sight of him before raising her eyebrows. An amused smile slid across her face a moment later, causing him to narrow his eyes even as the pieces slipped together in his mind. 

Skye was Mors' daughter. She had found her family after all. It seemed almost fitting that she wasn't human. She'd always seemed too beautiful, too ethereal. 

She looked the same as he remembered her, yet different. She was darker, more wild and sultry than before. Skye wore a blood red dress, so similar to the one from Malta that he'd loved so much, yet so different. Over top she had a form fitting black leather jacket that did nothing to hide her cleavage. (Just enough to attract attention, not enough to really show anything. Just as beautiful as he remembered) Her lips were as blood red as her dress and crooked into a delicious smirk. 

He arched an eyebrow in response, adopting a smirk of his own. Well, this was certainly a pleasant surprise.

Garrett and Mors appeared oblivious to their respective companions visual confrontation – okay, he'd be honest with himself just this once seeing as she was apparently his ally this time, it was flirtation - and were making the introductions. Ward finally tore his gaze away from Skye's when he heard his name spoken and moved to shake hands with Mors, pretending that he hadn't just been staring at the man's daughter. 

“A pleasure,” said Mors, his eyes stern and penetrating. Ward got the feeling he might not have pretended well enough. 

Mors placed a hand on Skye's back, drawing all the attention to her like a man showing off a prize horse. “Allow me to introduce my daughter, Abaddon.”

Skye gave off a prize winning smile, flipping her hair over her shoulder and waving sweetly. “It's so nice to finally meet you both.”

Her eyes seemed to bore into Ward's like she was challenging him to take the bait. Well, two could play at that game. 

Ward pushed off the wall and strode forward, bending slightly at the waste to take her hand in his and press a chaste kiss to her knuckles. “The pleasure is all mine, Miss Abaddon.”

The name felt wrong on his lips, when in connection with her. It was too dark, too twisted, like a serpent before it strikes. Mesmerizing? Yes. Beautiful? Yes. But venomous, cruel and vindictive. Looking at her now, with her still bright eyes and soft lips he didn't see venom.

He saw beauty, grace, an air of lithe power she hadn't had before. She was dark, but a different kind of darkness. It was sleek, sensual, like the cover of the midnight sky rather than the drowning abyss of an ocean. She was wild and free like a panther, rather than cold and cunning like a snake.

She smiled sweetly as he released her hand and returned to his place against the wall. Garrett looked at him out of the corner of his eye, clearly wondering what had brought that on. Mors was staring openly at him, his gaze hard as he arched an eyebrow. Well, he hadn't killed him with his mysterious powers yet, so Ward was going to assume he'd gotten out of this unscathed.

Skye leaned into her fathers side as she spoke, drawing his attention away from Ward. He wondered briefly if that was on purpose. “Please, call me Skye. It's what I'm used to.”

“Well, Ward, why don't you give Skye a tour of the base and show her to her room while Mors and I work out a few details.” suggested Garrett.

He nodded, grinning with a little more smirk than was absolutely necessary as he spoke, “Absolutely,”

“An excellent idea,” said Mors as he removed his hand from Skye's back. “Enjoy yourself, my dear. I'll find you when I can.”

“Of course, father,” she replied, her voice sweet and happy, “I hope all goes well.”

Garrett and Mors left the room then, leaving Ward alone with his former rookie for the first time in months. She immediately let the slightly haughty air with which she'd held herself drop, crossing her arms and letting out a short, astonished laugh. “You damn hypocrite!”

Her voice was more amused and incredulous than angry as she continued “Giving me hell for betraying Coulson's team for Miles and the whole damn time you were Hydra.”

He shrugged casually, smirking at her “Welcome to the world of spies, Rookie. People keep secrets for a reason.”

The nickname slipped out before he could stop it, followed immediately by the quote from their first meeting. God, what was it about her that made it so hard to keep himself under control?

Skye laughed then, just as bright and pure and beautiful as he remembered. This wasn't what he had a  
expected. Whenever his dreams had strayed to her, to seeing her again, to telling her the truth about his own allegiance, to telling her that he understood why she did it even if he was pissed (why was he pissed? She could date who she wanted to!), he always imagined she'd be angry. She'd always been furious and vengeful, tearing into him for abandoning her, for being a damn hypocrite. Those words had always been spoken with anger, with hate, but not now. 

Now they were closer than ever to being on the same side. The secrets were gone, the lies, everything dividing them. Maybe, just maybe, this could work now.

Skye smiled at him then, biting her lip softly to get her laughter under control. “Well, Robot, don't you have a tour to take me on?”

Moving away from the wall he strode towards her, relishing in the satisfied and challenging look on her face. This would be long, this would be hard, she was going to make him work for it. He could see it in her eyes. A game of cat and mouse was beginning and he couldn't be more ready.

Ward held his arm out to her, grinning right back. Oh yes, two could play this game. She wanted him to work for it? He would.

Let the games begin, Rookie. Let the games begin. 

She looped her arm through his, sidling close to him and setting his blood on fire with her touch. He smirked down at her as he lead her out of the room.

“Welcome to Hydra, Skye.”


End file.
